


The World must be Peopled

by Fabrisse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Flash Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dystopian future, there are almost no men left.  Sherlock must do his duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World must be Peopled

**Author's Note:**

> I got to meet the lovely Emmagrant01 at GridLOCKED 2015 today. 
> 
> This was a flashfic written to a prompt in 20 minutes. When I typed it out, I did some basic editing (punctuation and a couple of alternate word choices).
> 
> We each pulled two character cards, an AU, a phrase, and an optional porn prompt. If you want to know what mine were, see the end notes.

"You are literally the last man in England," Sherlock said.

"Fortunately, there are still plenty of women," Anderson said.

Sherlock looked at him dyspepticly. "Which doesn't help me."

Molly sighed. "If the human race is going to survive… We don't have labs for _in vitro_ , but I'm sure we can find some, um, gay magazines."

"Magazines?" Sherlock's eyebrow arched. "I can imagine the appropriate physique, but I've always preferred more cerebral stimulation."

"Oh. Um, I can try to say something appropriate…" Molly blushed furiously.

Sherlock smiled at her with a surprising gentleness. "While it's kind of you to volunteer, your voice lacks the requisite masculinity. It will have to be Anderson."

"I won't have time. I'll be doing my bit for repopulation, too."

"There _are_ refractory periods," Sherlock said. "I'm sure yours will be adequately long."

"Actually, if you, um, contribute more than twice a day the sperm count won't be sufficient."

"You see, Anderson, the problem has its own solution."

"And I'm sorry to say," Molly continued, "not as many have requested your, er, contribution."

Sherlock snorted. "I assume, Molly, that you're first."

Molly nodded. "I thought it might be easier for you with a friend."

"Very kind." Sherlock stripped off. "Get to it, Anderson."

"What!"

"Talk dirty to me." He rolled his eyes. "Do you want that in a box?"

"What?"

"Your gobsmacked expression."

There was yelling from outside the room.

"Sherlock!" John's voice came through clearly.

"I thought _we_ were the last men in England," Anderson said.

"John was in Scotland," Sherlock said. He pulled John into the room.

"Ladies! Doctor Watson's sign-up sheet will be posted in an hour." He turned to his housemate. "John, you're just in time."

**Author's Note:**

> The cards I got:
> 
>  _Phrase:_ "Do you want that in a box?"  
>  _Porn prompt:_ Dirty Talk  
>  _AU:_ Dystopian future  
>  _Character:_ Sherlock  
>  _Character:_ Anderson


End file.
